


穿過壅擠的房間

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, 回憶, 壽司, 悔恨, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 悔恨，回憶與壽司





	穿過壅擠的房間

彼得在說些有關高爾夫、所得稅的事，穿著和服的女服務生放下一盤用漆盤成裝的壽司拼盤。她假裝有在聽彼得的話微笑點頭，邊把醬油倒進小碟子中，可她的心已神遊千里之遠。

她看見，他就這樣走進了餐廳，悠哉地走進一掬，從她這越過朝著前面上印有兩個藝妓在鴨川畔跳舞的牆面那的位置坐下。有張宣紙屏風格開這個房間，所以她能看到他，而他很可能看不見她。

謝天謝地，當她顫抖的手指握住筷子時她這樣想著。突然間壽司似乎變成最不開胃的晚餐選擇，鮮粉色的黑鮪魚肉幾乎令人噁心。

彼得熟練地把芥末抹進她的醬汁裡抬頭看她。"你看起來臉色不太好，"他說，眉宇因擔憂而糾結。"你沒事吧，親愛的？"

她點頭。"我很好，"她說，撫撫她的額際。"只是開始頭痛而已。"

他繼續回到之前的話題，指數基金，然後轉到，他的朋友催他去找些甚麼可以進場。盯著坐在這個擁擠的房間對面的那個男人，她的思緒已經飄向遙遠的遐思。

已經經過多久了，三年還是四年？

陷入自動模式似乎是件容易的事，當她感到她的內心仿若被撕扯時，還是像是專心傾聽彼得的話邊吃掉了她的鰻魚手捲跟黃尾魚。少許的灰白顯現在他的鬢角，他現在似乎需要眼鏡才能更好的閱讀，但他仍氣宇軒昂地穿著海君藍的西裝打著紅色的領帶。他依舊會為了討點好處向服務生拋拋媚眼。

她還是那個向他引介壽司的人，該死。一天晚上，他們坐在她的公寓裡點燃蠟燭的餐桌，從Hirami外帶出來的食物舖在他們前頭。她用她的筷子餵了他幾口加州捲(加州卷據說是1970年代早期一家位於加州洛杉磯的壽司餐廳（名為東京會館 Tokyo Kaikan）裡面的一名師傅發明的。當時美國人對生魚片壽司不太習慣，於是師傅便以酪梨取而代之，加入蟹肉及小黃瓜捲在一起，最終改良至把紫菜捲在中間，做成反卷，避免咀嚼紫菜時的不便。後來，經師傅改良過的加州卷得到美國人的接受並在美國各地盛行，加州卷最終於1980年代傳回日本，並取命為 加州巻き（KaShuu maki），成為壽司的其中一道款式。)直到他準備好接受更進一部的壽司種類，像是鰻魚和鮭魚皮手捲。

還有那些夜晚，當她在三更半夜，從真實到難以分辨是否真實的夢中滿是汗水與顫抖中醒來，弄不清它究竟是在他波動搖晃的床上與他盡情歡愛，亦或是在大又軟的床上睡臥彼得枕邊。在她現在人在紐約的情況下，很難憶起那些時光，華盛頓、她在調查局裡的那些日子都已光年之遙。

很難去憶起他已經離開了數年。

她發誓，有時候她從那些夢中醒來時，依然能在她的肌膚上嗅到他的氣息。

她看見帶位小姐身邊跟著一個女人靠近他的桌邊時她的喉頭一哽。所以這不單單只是一個人的晚餐。是和她。他的女人，他的愛人，不，是他的妻子。

當然，她並未獲邀參加他們的婚禮。那是在幾乎是兩年前的一個小小的宴會，僅邀幾個他們的家人和少數的朋友。她設法透過熟識的婚禮攝影師弄到幾張他們婚禮的照片。黑色與白色的衣著證明他穿著簡單的深色西裝，對著他的新婚妻子臉上掛著大大的微笑。站在法官身前的他們雙手緊握，她面容上帶著平和寧靜，而他的則沐浴著歡欣。

她甚至得到一張接吻的照片，她曾經的愛人緊攬著他妻子的頸子，把她抱個滿懷將他們的人生密封在一起。

"我，福克斯穆德，願娶你..."

思及此她不禁顫抖，希望空調不要調得這麼低或是希望她有帶上毛衣。她希望她和彼得早應去吃泰國菜或義大利菜，而非日本料理。

而她想知道他們究竟為何來到紐約。

彼得說了句他要去洗手間，而她現在可真實地沐浴沉浸在悔恨暖泉與百萬她無法明狀的思緒中。

那對幸福的愛侶碰撞酒杯酌飲。

他們在一起的第一個夜晚，那晚是處理一個外地辛苦的案件後，仍然愁困那個被斬首老婦人的案件遺毒中，在他的公寓內發生的。她終於想起他是如何牽起她的手，悠長緩慢地親吻她，釋放了他倆一起承受的緊繃情緒，但接著結束了這個吻。之後他們開了一瓶紅酒，一起舉杯敬祝未來。最後，在他第二次沉浸入她體內而她嗑咬著她的肩時，她想著我們終於融為一體。

他把他妻子的手牽進掌心，她注意到那樣式簡單的白金戒指箍在他修長的指頭上。

多年前的那晚，當她躺臥在她床單糾結皺摺的床上而雨水正叮咚敲打窗櫺，她的心臟仍然因她的高潮怦怦狂跳。他光裸著他那健美的身軀穿越房間走過來，在他臉上帶著羞赧的微笑對她呈上一枚鑽戒。眼淚氾濫，她點點頭，過於激動的情緒讓她連好字都說不出。

她想知道他是如何跟他妻子求婚的。他有沒有單膝下跪？還是吃晚餐後，在餐後甜點盤裡擺上戒指？不，她想，甩甩頭，他會用他簡單而真誠的方式。他會問她願不願意嫁給他，而她會答是。

把落在她箸邊的米飯推開，她覺得自己又老又殘，環境與歲月都待她不寬。當然，他的妻子比她青春，想當然爾另外的那個女人今夜可人地身著黑色亞麻長裙，她的髮輕軟地擺盪在她的裸肩上。她幸福地微笑；她是個沉醉愛戀中的女人。

她可以記得福克斯穆德所投注熱情的事物。他是個癡迷、致力於工作的人，但他的內心仍保就足夠的空間用他忠犬般堅忍的心愛著她。甚至是他們在與困惡的案件時，他依然愛著她。

但這不夠，不是嗎？不夠到最終。不夠到當那個腥羶的老傢伙坐在國會山莊的吧檯她的對面要她不得不離開。離開他，不然她的性命、工作和家人會不保。

她試圖鼓起勇氣。"如果我不呢？"

他直接巴一口煙噴吐到她臉上。"你死。他也活不了。"

她聳聳肩。"我們面對過威脅。"

"我不認為你真的有明白。探員。你死他也活不了。還有你的母親跟他的母親也是。我可以向你保證，那對任何人來說都不會是個迅速而仁慈的死亡方式。"他推過來一張她母親在後院澆花的照片。還有另一張，一台Volvo休旅車因受肇事逃逸後而凹陷殘破的照片。"順便問一下，你母親的臀部怎麼了？我很遺憾聽到她...發生意外..."

"為什麼？"她低語，她的聲音高而薄。

"我的職責。你和穆德探員在一起是危險的。"他捻熄他的香菸站起身準備離開。"如果你把這些告訴他，沒人能夠幸免於難。"

他在桌上拋下一個馬尼拉文件夾離去。裡面有一張單程頭等艙機票，和一張7萬5千元的現金支票，已及他到了最終目的地該怎麼做的指引。

她沒有機會道別。她收拾行囊，給他快速的留了張字條去到國際機場搭上飛機。

幾天後，她終於允許自己流下淚來。獨自待在飯店的房裡，她花了幾個小時翻找行李箱，她終於意識到她太過匆忙忘記打包他的照片。

不是他的身影須臾在她的回憶中褪色。

彼得回到坐位並親吻她。他是個好人而她愛他。他們共築人生-一間在中央公園西側的漂亮公寓，一群有趣的朋友，除了工作需求外膩在一起的時光。她的家人喜歡他，而她的朋友不敢置信她竟擄獲他。

當彼得向她求婚時，她告訴他她需要一些時間考慮。了解她的務實性格，他接受並給她好好考慮的空間。

在那個下雪的晚上，蜷縮在切爾西公寓的窗邊，看著那如肥皂片的雪花飛舞飄落骯髒的街道。她坐在那想起那個夜晚當他藉著他們臥房的檯燈光線看著她，溫柔地拂開遮擋她眼睛的頭髮。他的髮因的深夜混亂而狂野亂翹，他狡慧的眼裡有著福克斯穆德獨一無二的榛色熾情。"只有你，"他低語，用他溫暖的手分開她的雙腿。"你是那個我唯一能愛戀的女子。"

在流亡的期間她怎還能握牢那細薄的絲弦。

她早該明白人的心是會改變的。當她終於獲准回來時，他是個陷入愛情的男子，但不是跟她。那個跡象很微妙，但她依舊夠了解他去讀懂那些跡象。看著他用那種曾經只為她一人的眼眸凝視著另一個女人對她來說倍感煎熬。

雪夜手裡握著他婚禮的照片，她深深地吸了口氣下定決心。她與彼得三星期後在百慕達結婚。

我希望我能去跟你說聲再見，她這樣想。這跟當年一樣困難，你可能會留下我們的身心最後一次結和一起那種我倆間的甜蜜回憶。相反的是，他們最後一次在一起是在局內餐廳的一頓匆忙午餐，還有到犯罪科學分析實驗室拿回一些血液測試結果。

然後她就向那個掌握她命運的陰影中的男人嘴裡裡吐出來的煙一樣消時無蹤。

她說了聲她要去洗手間，感覺眼淚就要溢出，而她不願對彼德解釋為何流淚。

在廁所裡她用紙巾擦去眼淚並重新上了蜜粉，皺眉看著眼周的皺紋，想著曾被坐在房間那頭的那個男子愛過的這個年輕女子。她滴了幾滴Visine眼藥水(迅速治好眼睛充血症狀的一種眼藥水)進通紅的雙眼，強化自己對於生的信心。人生總是要繼續繼續下去的，無論她喜歡或不喜歡。

她走進狹窄的走道，和一名從男廁出來的高大男子撞個正著。在她意識到她依然愛著他時她的心痛苦地緊縮。

他轉向她嘴巴吃驚地微張。"黛安娜，"他說。

非常努力，她強迫自己掛上笑臉。"哈囉福克斯，"她回答，保持臉上甚至是聲音的冷靜。

"我-我沒料到會在這裡遇見你。我們到這個城市參加研討會。"

她點點頭。"你們看起來很不錯。"

他碰碰自己變的灰白的頭髮。"謝謝你，你也是。"

百萬思緒話語衝過她的心，但似乎沒有一句是適合或正確的。沒有什麼是她說或做就能改變歷史讓故事重演。

"恭喜你，"她終於說了出來。

他瞥了一眼她左手上的訂婚與結婚戒指。"是呀，你也是。恭喜。"在他手上的是與他妻子配成對的白金戒指。

"我們非常幸福。"

"很開心聽到這個。"他的聲音聽起來疏離，好像她只是個和曾經和她在同一棟辦公大樓裡工作過的女人。這就是當愛情消失後的樣子，她想。我就只是希望我也能像這樣。

他臉上充滿微笑。"到頭來，生活是很美好的。"

到頭來。這個字刺痛她。她側吻他帶著磨砂微刺的臉頰。"照顧好自己，福克斯。"偷偷地，她最後一次放縱自己嗅聞她溫暖的香皂與羊毛氣息。

他捏捏她的肩膀把她拉開。"你也是，黛安娜。"他的聲音裡不帶任和怨恨，甚至在她如此對待他後，那些在她消失在他的人生之前或之後的事。

像個遊魂，她回到彼得旁邊坐下，回到她的餘生中。

越過擁擠的房間穆德重回到史卡利身邊，再一次他們輕碰酒杯敬祝他們的未來。

END


End file.
